


Hey, you're pretty and I'm cute. Together we'd be Pretty Cute.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay has bought a couple's snuggie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, you're pretty and I'm cute. Together we'd be Pretty Cute.

"What is this monstrosity?" Michael screeched, hands firmly upon his hips while Lindsay beamed up at him. She patted the soft material bunched up in her lap, running her hands over to where it spread onto the sofa beside her.  
"It's a snuggie, Michael. A couple's snuggie." She explained, grinning at the two extra armholes for Michael. Lindsay was already buried under her half of the snuggie, hands idly sticking out of the material. Of course, she had to choose pink. Michael looked at her, exasperated.  
"You can't seriously expect me to wear that?" He asked, hoping that she'd laugh and tell him it was all a joke.  
"Of course, it's so cozy and warm Michael. It's thermal." She said proudly. Michael rolled his eyes at her, looking away for a moment to collect his thoughts.  
"Of course it's fucking thermal, it's a blanket!" He ranted.

  
Lindsay jumped at the sudden loud tone but was otherwise unaffected.  
"Yes, but it's a special blanket Michael. For couples." Lindsay insisted, smiling at her husband to be while he stared blankly back at her.  
"It's not manly." He practically whined, realising that he was losing this battle and Lindsay wasn't going to give in until he had his arms poking through the hot pink sleeves. Michael huffed when Lindsay snorted, chuckling under her breathe.  
"Manly? Michael Vincent Jones you have about twenty stuffed animals in the bedroom that threaten your manliness. A pink blanket with arms isn't going to do any more damage." Lindsay laughed, sticking her tongue out at Michael as he blushed.  
"Shut up! They're totally manly, they're like pokemon and stuff." Michael mumbled as he lifted his side of the snuggie, growing frustrated as he tried to shove his arms into the holes.  
"Yeah, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are definitely manly." Lindsay countered, smirking as Michael finally got settled and glared at her. She didn't push the matter any further and Michael didn't protest. Lindsay was satisfied, reaching for the remote so they could watch their show.


End file.
